


Eat Up

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Food, Future Fic, Inspired by Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron visit a Muggle restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [this image](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/d7ntkbyzw9qlqkq/is%20coming.jpg) from the 1MW Wednesday image challenge.

"Do Muggles eat like this all the time?" Ron asked, staring at the monstrosity on their table.

Hiding a smirk behind her milkshake, Hermione shook her head. "Not really. This is a special promotion."

The restaurant was running a limited campaign of their new special, and anyone who could finish it in ten minutes would win 10 free meals. Considering how often she teased Ron about having a bottomless pit for a stomach, Hermione thought that free food was a good prize to win.

And so, before her boyfriend sat a stacked bacon cheeseburger on a 'throne' of French Fries. Frankly, Hermione thought it was a heart attack waiting to happen, but Ron had been absolutely, excitedly, floored by the image.

"Eat up," she reminded him, taking another delicate sip of her milkshake. "You've only got eight minutes left."

Ron dove into the meal with gusto, all but inhaling the fries in between gobbling down large bites of the burger. Hermione watched for a moment in horrified fascination before turning back to her own modest grilled cheese sandwich.

"This is really good!" Ron declared around a stuffed mouthful.

Hermione grimaced, but she had given up on getting Ron to eat politely when they were fifteen. Shaking her head, but smiling fondly, Hermione munched on a fry. It was a good thing that she really did love him.


End file.
